Let It Pour
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Our mouths are both open and as they make love to each other, the rain is pouring into them both, making us choke as they slide down our throats but neither of us care. I love the rain and I love James, my lover, best friend and soul mate. Let it pour.


**Let It Pour**

It was pouring outside. Buckets. The roads were already like a river. A fast moving pace river. Thunder boomed from miles away, making the ground rumble.

None of that mattered though. Nothing but me being in the arms of the man I loved. The man who has my heart forever and always. James was twirling me around while laughing his beautiful laugh. I was laughing as well, but it wasn't as wonderful sounding as his.

My arms were around his neck tightly and my body was hoisted up in his arms. He was spinning me around while holding me bridal style. As my hands ran down his back, I could feel those rock hard muscles underneath the drenched black shirt. I slid my hands back up and let them slide into his wet hair. I tugged and pulled and watched as the rain pelted it, riveting off it just as fast as it came.

James suddenly stumbled and fell to the soft grass, breaking me out of my staring. "Oof!" he laughed and I joined him, pouncing on his wet body. I was wet too. That's what happens when you're outside in a rainstorm. I don't know what's the deal with rainstorms but they bring out the child side out of me. Same for James. Each time it rains, we run outside like the kids that we are and goof off in it.

Doesn't matter if it's sprinkling or pouring, we're there. I felt wet hands slide up my arms and I glanced down at my smiling boyfriend. "Hey, Gorgeous." I whisper and his smie widens. I'm being pulled down to him until our faces are inches away from each other.

"Hey, Beautiful." this time I smiled and we both leaned forward at the same time, connecting our lips sweetly together. I don't know how long we layed there making out but it was long. Finally I had to pull away and rolled off him before curling myself into his side. "Mmm." he sighed happily, pulling me closer to him. I grinned and stared up at the dark sky.

Even though rain was getting in my face and eyes, I still stared up at the dark world, thinking how breath taking it was. I wish it could rain like this more often in L.A but it doesn't. I opened my mouth to let some drops plop in before giggling.

"What?" James asked, looking down at me with an amused expression.

"I'm going to catch raindrops in my mouth!" I giddily say before wiggling out his embrace and shoot up to my feet. I then run with my mouth open, catching the tasteless drops with my tongue. See what I mean when I saw that rainstorms bring the child out of me?

I can hear James laughing behind me and turn around to see that he's up and running after me. I grin and run towards him and I can see him ready himsef before I launch my body at his. He catches me, twirls me around before setting me on my feet. "Catch some with me?" I say and he nods, a huge smile on his face.

We both open our mouths and tilt our heads back to the sky. We laugh and we run some more before repeating the process, catching the droplets on our tongues being the first thing we do. It goes on and on. For how long, I don't know. Nor do I care. I'm with my lover and we're in the pouring rain acting like children.

At 2 in the morning. I don't care at all. I'm having a blast. And it gets even more fun when I have my head tilted back with my mouth open, rain falling into it when a rough hand caresses my cheek softly before tilting my head back further and a burning pair of lips suck at the corner of my mouth.

My eyes are still closed but I smile and clutch onto James' wrists as he kisses and licks outside of my mouth before actually slipping his tongue easily through my parted lips. I moan softly and kiss back, feeling him smile. I smile too and pull him closer to me.

Our mouths are both open and as they make love to each other, the rain is pouring into them both, making us choke as they slide down our throats but neither of us care. I love the rain and I love James, my lover, best friend and soul mate.

Let it pour.

* * *

**A/N **I was in the mood for sweet Kames one shots. Is that so bad? Hope you guys liked this one. And I apologize for mistakes or anything... I'm super tired and need to go to bed. I love how I blame all my mistakes on my lack of sleep. =P

-Jaya


End file.
